Into the New World
by sweethoney09
Summary: Sesshomaru is chasing Inuyasha when they go down the well. Instead of going to Kagome's world they go to the avatar world. Inuyasha and Kagome are seperated from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then meets Azula. SesshomaruXAzula lemon in the fourth chapter
1. Killing desire

**This is a story mainly about Azula and Sesshomaru. Other pairings like KataraXAang, MaiXZuko, SukiXSokka, TophXOC, Ty leeXOC, InuyashaXKagome, and JetXOC will be in this fic. Dont like, dont read simple as that. No I am not changing the pairings either so dont ask. If you do I will make another story about that pairing but not in this story. Sango, Shippa, and a preacher. I dont know if I got it right or not. I watch it once in a while, but I am not an obsessed fan so the spelling of the names may be wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avatar, or inuyasha. The only characters I own are my OC characters so chill and read the fic. In dreams the stuff they are thinking will be in bold print, unless you tell me you dont like it. In dreams the stuff they are actually saying will be underlined, and again unless you dont like it, it will stay that way.**

**..........**

_Azula was walking in the palace alone in a red night robe and her black hair straight down her back. '**Soon this war will end and I wont have nothing else to do, but marry some jerk and have kids. I'm sure Ty lee will go back to the circus and Mai will probably marry Zuko... Then I will have no friends and be all miserable with a jerk...**' Azula thought as she was alone in the palace with no light but the candles that hung on the deep red walls. She hated the night since that was when her firebending was weak at, especially the full moon. **'Why did our mother have to go away? It's all Ozai's fault she ran from us! He only wants power and I want to destroy him!'** Azula kept thinking and thinking while she walked down the long quiet hallway. She hated Ozai even though she never showed it. **'All Ozai wants to do is use me, but where can I go? It's not like my life is a fairy tale. I'm not that foolish little girl who thinks if I walk all alone some random guy will break in the palace and free me. I hate those kinds of fairytales they are all lies! If I could, I would break out of here. Maybe if I pack my stuff, get Mai and Ty lee we can run away from this hellhole and that devil, who calls himself Ozai. What am I thinking me and Zuko work together and I need to find out Ozai's weakness no matter what. I wish I was the one who got burned and not Zuko, then he could work under cover and be around Ozai not me!'** she thought. Ever since she was a kid she has been working with Zuko to over throw Ozai. Zuko got a scar and she told him that she would pretend to work with Ozai, hince the fact that every time they fought neither of them got hurt._

_She walked in kitchen to get a few knives. **'My firebending is weak so I will have to think back to the aiming lessons and chi blocking lessons Mai and Ty lee taught me. All I have to do is go up to him and quickly block his chi, then I will throw knives at him simple. Ozai is not as sneaky as me so he will never know I even snuck in his room.'** She smiled at her thought to kill the firelord just like her mom killed the firelord. She tip toed to his room, opened the door slowly and tip toed in.** 'He never lets his upper part of his sides be touched, so that must be his weak point. I have to make two fingers and jab him in the upper part of his sides.'** She tought. She put down her fingers in a ball except her index and middle finger on each hand and jabbed him. He woke up not able to move. "Azula what are you doing?" Ozai said with a scowl on his face. "Something I should have done a long time ago, say hi to Sozin in hell!" Azula said then stabbed him 9 times in the heart and one time in his eye. **'Dirty bastard I hope you rot down there. Why didnt I do that two years ago when Ty lee taught me chi blocking and Mai taught me how to use a knife? I can be clueless sometimes, but atleast he is dead and I can get Mai and Ty lee to tell them the good news.'** Azula went to her room packed her bags much to quick for even her. She left and begin to think about all that has happened. **'Killing Ozai was much to easy almost as if it were a dream... Ozai probably has better ears than me, and I could simpily walk in without him noticing? Why didnt the gaurds come either?'** She begin to ask herself these questions while walking out the door. **'Why do I feel so powerful when it's the full moon? Am I really dreaming?'** _

............

Azula got out of bed and instantly felt the sun on her. She loved the sun because it made her feel powerful. She walked to the war chambers to see what Ozai wanted her to do. As if she would listen anyways. She walked in the room and saw Ozai surrounded by fire sitting on a thrown. "Hello Azula I trust that this time you will bring the avatar here, am I correct?" he said with a straight face. "Yes I will father." _'no I wont!' _she thought. She left and got Mai and Ty lee. They also knew she was helping Zuko, if she wasnt Mai wouldnt even be on her side. "I feel kinda guilty lying to the firelord." Ty lee said in a worried voice. "You're not lying Ty lee I am." Azula said simpily. " Even if we were, we're on the good side, so our lying is ok." Mai said in a monotone voice.

Change of view

Inuyasha and the gang were traveling alone in the forest. Little did they know that Sesshomaru was waiting for them. "I smell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said with a growl in his voice. "We should take this chance to run now." Kagome said her voice nervous. "No! I will not be a coward and run!" Inuyasha yelled. They start running toward Sesshomaru with Inuyasha leading the way. Kagome and Sango look similar. They both have fair skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. The preacher resembles them only short hair and a stronger jawbone. Shippo has red hair and a tail. Inuyasha looks the most exotic having yellow demon eyes, long silver hair down his back, fox ears, and pale skin.

They arrived to see Sesshomaru showing no emotion at all. "Give me the jewel shard you ignorant mut." He said in a calm way. They are brothers even though they dont like each other. Sesshomaru looks like Inuyasha only he has two paint streaks on each cheek, his ears are pointyand in a normal spot instead of on his look silvery hair, and he has a red crescent on his forehead. His eyes are more narrow than Inuyasha. "Oh yeah well just try and take them from me, and I am not a mut!" Inuyasha yelled pulling out his tetsusaiga. They both have swords their father gave them Inuyasha's sword is the tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's is the Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru smirked for only a few times in his life. He used his claws instead of his sword. Each time Inuyasha tried to hit him with a sword Sesshomaru blocked with his claws. They to create explosions each time they clashed. All you could hear was 'clash, boom, bang' and all you could see were them and the dirt flying around them. "Give it up, we both know I am stronger than you." Sesshomaru said smirking. "I wont give up!" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha doesnt give up much, or at all I think. "Inuyasha lets go now! We have to get going!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at her then ran. Sesshomaru ran after them. Soon Kagome saw the well that transported her into Inuyasha's world and went inside. Sesshomaru jumped in after them and they came out.

Sesshomaru looked and did not see Inuyasha or his friends. He saw three girls, one in dark red, one in pink, and one in normal red. They were fighting people wearing all green. He didnt want to help out because they were humans, atleast he thought they were until the one with the bun shot fire out of her hands. He watched until the three girls destroyed all of them.

.........

I want Azula to notice Sesshomaru in the second chapter not the first. I hope you like, if you dont tell me what I need to do. Read and Review also. I hope to have the second one done put up on Sunday.


	2. Great evil times two!

**In this chapter Azula notices Sesshomaru. Azula is NOT helping the avatar. She is helping Zuko, since they made that agreement. Zuko is not working for the avatar either. Ozai dies in this chapter so if you like Ozai, you dont want to read this. Read and Review.**

**I dont own this story. That is the last time I am saying it, since after this you should know that.**

**..........**

After they destroyed the guys in green Sesshomaru just walked away from them. "He has the most beautiful hair ever!" Ty lee said giggling. "No it's not, his hair is weird." Azula said simpily. "You know I can hear you guys right?" Sesshomaru said in a voice that was more boring than Mai's. "We dont care, it's not like you're any better than me!" Azula said her face red with rage. "Azula, his arua is powerful and demonic... I wouldnt bother him." Ty lee said in a nervous voice. "Listen to your friend, she is right." He said still walking away. Azula followed him while Ty lee and Mai stayed, neither of them going after him. "Fine! I'll go after him myself!" Azula said and went.

"Wait up! I am the princess here and you will show me respect!" Azula shouted. "I will never show a human respect." He said in a calm voice. It fustrated Azula that he didnt care and just kept walking away from her. "You're just a coward and cant face me!" Azula shouted. "I dont want to waste my time killing you, that is 5 seconds I will never get back." he said as he kept on walking. _'If he is as powerful as he say he is then maybe I can get him to help me, Ty lee, Mai, and Zuko destroy the avatar!' _Azula thought. "Hey why dont you show me your power?" Azula said smirking. "Why should I waste my time on you, what will you do for me?" He said stopping and looking at her. "You could serve me." Azula said. "I would rather die than serve a human."

She then thinks _'Maybe if I shoot lighting at him, he will have no choice but to attack.' _she thought smirking. She shot lighting at him and it hit him but it did not effect him. "If that didnt work then I shall burn you alive!" she yelled. She shot a big blast of blue fire at him. He takes his sword and slashed through the big fire blast. "I see you're hard to get huh?" Azula says. "I'm even harder to beat." He says remaining calm. _'I can beat her even without using my demon form.' _he thought. Azula couldnt tell what he was thinking or what his weakness was. She kept shooting big blasts of fire at him. He kept slashing through them looking bored. "Why wont you die!?" Azula asked. "Because I am a demon." he says showing no emotion. "Why dont you work for me then?" she asked. "You just want me to serve you." he says. "What do you want? If you work for me I will make a deal." she says smirking. "What is the deal?" he says somewhat interested. "Me, my friends, and you shall rule the world together!" Azula shouted making big blue flames in her hands.

"I will be supreme ruler over you and your friends then." Sesshomaru says. "Okay, but first you must turn into a demon form, if you really are one." She says. He turns into giant demon white wolf. "The deal is on." she says. Ty lee and Mai then comes running with a scared look on their face. "Azula look out!" Ty lee yells. "Ty lee he is on our side." Azula says a little annoyed and amused. "How did you get that thing, no offense-" "None taken." Sesshomaru cuts her off. "On our side?" Ty lee continues. "I made a deal with him." Azula says. "You promised that you are going to have sex with him?" Ty lee asked simpily. "No!" Azula yells.

Azula tells him the plan on killing Ozai and that he can take his place. "Why didnt you kill him before?" he asked. "He is really powerful, not anyone can just come up and kill him." Mai says. "I will kill him in my demon form, if I need to." He says. "You didnt even kill me." Azula says. "I didnt use my full strength." He says. "Do you like her?" Ty lee said teasing like a little sister would if she found out her big brother's secret crush. "I have no intrest in a mere human..." he says. "As long as you agree to help me I dont care." Azula says.

"I seriously think you guys should date, you could be the most powerful couple in the world!" Ty lee says. "Can we just focus on ruling the world first, then get them together." Mai says bored of the discussion. "Ok then, you guys dont want me to help you guys." Ty lee pouts. "You can do whatever you want later but right now Mai is right, we shall take over the whole world!" Azula yells. "You seriously have problems." Sesshomaru says. "Yes and you are going to have to get used to it." Azula says.

"Well I am out of here, you guys can discuss what ever you want." Sesshomaru says getting up to leave. "Bye Azula's boyfriend!" Ty lee yells after him. "Azula why dont you want to date him? He is powerful, you always wanted a powerful person, why is he any different?" Ty lee asks. "I dont like him, even if I did he doesnt like me anyway so why should I like him to waste my time?" Azula says. "Technically, you cant decide if you like a person, only your heart can." Ty lee says putting her hand over her heart. "This is so boring..." Mai says. "Mai dont you like Zuko?" Ty lee says. "Your point is?" Mai says.

"Azula why dont you ask him out in private? I'm sure he will say yes." Ty lee says. "I dont care, why are we talking about this anyways?" Azula says. Azula gets up to walk away. "Going to talk to someone?" Ty lee says. "Shut up! I'm walking around the palace for a while." Azula says walking away.

5 minutes later

Sesshomaru stands over Ozai's dead body. _'They are intimadated by this guy? He was not even worth my time. Even his daughter was more challenging than him.' _he thought then walked away.

To be continued..........

I am sorry for all the Ozai fans that are obsessed with him. If they are out of character, tell me what I can do to get them in character.


	3. Lost traitor and hate

**This chapter shows what is happening to Inuyasha and Kagome. I put Jaken in here because I thought that would make it more interesting. If not then I will find a way to get rid of him... At the end it will show Azula and Sesshoumaru, since they are the main focus. **

**..........**

"Inuyasha we have been traveling for hours now, just admit we are lost." Kagome says hoping it would sink in Inuyasha's thick skull. "We are not lost Kagome I know what I'm doing." Inuyasha said. "I hate it when he's stubborn..." Kagome mumbled to herself. "I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's your fault we're in here anyways, I could of taken Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "We are not solving anything by just arguing, we need to find where we are then you can do whatever you want." The monk says. "Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"At the rate we'll never get out." Shippo said. "We wouldnt need to think about this if Kagome wasnt selfish!" Inuyasha yelled looking at Kagome. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. "Just ignore the person who is giving good advice." The monk mumbled to himself. "Why dont we just ignore each other and keep walking? Inuyasha you go to the furthest left and Kagome the furthest right. Can we handle that?" Sango asked. "I would if I could get up!" Inuyasha said. "Kagome just ignore him." Sango says. "Ok." Kagome nods.

"Guys let's keep walking." Sango said. "Fine." Inuyasha says. After a while they kept walking through the place they never seen. "I think we are lost guys." Inuyasha said. "No Inuyasha we are found!" Shippo yelled sarcastically. "Nobody asked you!" Inuyasha yelled, then slapped him to a tree. "There are trees all over this place, I hope that once we get out, this place will have cities like my town." Kagome said. "I thought this was your home place." Inuyasha said. "If this was, then I am sure I would know where we are and you would know it to." Kagome said. "Shut up I wasnt even talking to you!" Inuyasha yelled. "Yes you were!" Kagome yelled back with a scowl on her face.

"Sango are you going to stop them or what!" The monk yelled. "Ok you two, that's enough arguing." Sango said. "Ok." Kagome said. "Fuck you Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. "See that's why me and Inuyasha hate each other." Kagome muttered to herself. "I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled. _'There is something wrong with Inuyasha, he's being a bigger ass then usual and that's saying something.' _Kagome thought. "Inuyasha just be nice to-" Sango was cut off by Inuyasha putting his hands to his ears yelling "I'm not listening, I'm not listening!" "Oh real mature Inuyasha." Shippo said sarcastically while rolling his. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha falls hard to the ground growling.

"Finally you did that I thought I was going to have a headache." The monk said. "I do what I can." Kagome said smiling.

They kept walking when they heard Jaken shout in a squeaky "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you!" "You, have you seen Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha shouts finally getting up. Jaken looks at him nervously and shouts "Sesshoumaru come please your brother is going to kill me!" "Inuyasha he doesnt know where Sesshoumaru is." Kagome said. "You... can help me... find him...please..." Jaken says really quiet but it was enough for Inuyasha to hear. "No!" Inuyasha shouted. "If you are on the same team with Sesshoumaru why would we help you!" Shippo yelled.

"You could see Sesshoumaru..." Jaken said looking at Inuyasha. "No wa-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha saying "Deal!" "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, she then turned to Jaken "No thank you but can you help us out of here at least?" Kagome asked bending over so she can be at eye level with Jaken. "Either way we are following him it doesnt make a difference!" Inuyasha shouts getting up. "Sit boy!" Kagome says. He falls down again growling.

They start following Jaken out of the forest. They start walking and all of a sudden a bear jumps at them. "Stay back, I'll handle this!" Inuyasha said pulling out his tetsusaiga. He charges at the beast and stabs it. The beast falls down instantly and Inuyasha wipes the blood off the sword and puts it back in its holder. "That was easy." Inuyasha said. "Dont ask for anything harder!" Kagome yelled at him with a scowl on her face. "Shut up! It's not like you're helping anyways" Inuyasha yells. "Sit boy!" Kagome shouts. Inuyasha falls hard on the ground.

"Come on guys, at this rate I will never find my master Sesshoumaru." Jake said. "Fuck you! We're not following you just so you can find your master!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sorry..." Jaken said. "Apology accepted. We have to work together to get out of this forest so you and Inuyasha stop fighting." Kagome said. "We aren't even fighting, all I said was "fuck you." Are you guys really that sensitive?" Inuyasha says rolling his eyes. Kagome ignores him and Inuyasha yells "Hey dont ignore me!" She just continues walking.

"Inuyasha shut up!" Shippo says. Inuyasha punches him to a tree and Shippo gets up and runs to Sango. "Did you just see what Inuyasha did me? It hurts." Shippo faked some tears. "I know how you feel, Inuyasha is an asshole." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha who is in front of all of them by atleast 30 feet. "He does it all the time, I'd think you would be used to it by now." Sango says simpily. "Guys hurry up!" Inuyasha yells. Everyone picks up their speed still a few feet behind Inuyasha.

"Do you know where we are?" Inuyasha asked looking at Jaken. "No, but we are bonding aren't we? Let's stay and be best friends!" Jaken yelled smiling. Inuyasha picked him up and threw him far away. "What did you do that for? I thought you wanted him to find Sesshoumaru, didn't you?" Kagome asked. "How can he find Sesshoumaru when he can't even find his way out of this place?" Inuyasha asked. "But you guys could have been friends forever. Wouldn't that be a good thing to do?" Shippo asked laughing. "Then why don't you do the charity work of being his friend!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"He wants you not me." Shippo said laughing. Inuyasha goes to him and smacks him to a tree. Shippo gets up and runs to them so he can catch up.

**With Jaken**

Jaken flew against some trees. "Ow!!! Maybe I should have lied and told him yes..." Jaken said to himself while rubbing his aching back. "Well back to what I was doing before. Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken continues to shout until a girl with long black hair kicks him. She had pale skin along with a pair of misty green eyes. "Shut up!" She yells. A tan girl comes and says "Toph I am sure he has a good reason for yelling, the person he is yelling for is probably his brother, friend, or even some guy he is traveling with." "No, Sesshoumaru is my master and I need to find him. He probably misses me already." Jaken says. "I doubt that." Toph snorts.

"Don't worry she will grow to like you." The tan girls says gently. "I am not even interested in a human. I could care less if she hates me or not." Jaken says. "Wow. That was so mean, I am crying my heart out" Toph says putting her hand to her eye, pretending to wipe a tear away. "Toph come on there is probably a reason he has a master. I mean his master is probably paying him alot, right?" The tan girl then turns to Jaken. "No I serve him because he saved and I left the demons I used to command to serve him." Jaken says. "I would kill you for serving me." Toph says. "Oh, well we-" the tan girl was cut off by Toph asking "What do you mean be 'we,' you mean 'you' right?" "Toph come on, he will be killed and it is our job to save people right?" the tan girl asks. "Fine." Toph says.

"By the way I am Katara, this is Toph and you are?" Katara asks. "My name is Jaken and you guys are going to get hurt by Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken says. "Oh I am so sorry, you mistake me for someone who gives a shit." Toph says. "Fuck you! When I get my strength back I will hurt you." Jaken says. "Wow I am so scared of a midget." Toph says sarcastically. "How can you even tell he is a midget?" Katara asks "I can feel vibrations and he is shorter than a normal person, atleast half the size." Toph says. "How do you know he is not a kid?" Katara asked. "I am 3,236 years old." Jaken says. "How are you even living, you should die right now." Toph ask.

"Just ignore Toph, I am sure she will get used to you. She didnt like me at first and now we are best friends." Katara says. "You were different, atleast you were not too annoying and your voice was normal." Toph said. "Just be nice Toph." Katara said. "Shut up Sugar Queen, I will never be nice to that thing." Toph says. "Wait until I get my lord on you, he hates humans." Jaken says. "Whatever." Toph says.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha and his friends finally made it out of the forest and onto a road. They looked around and saw fancy houses, with people walking around wearing red. "It's weird how these rich people live next to a forest." Kagome said surprised. "How do you even know they are rich?" Inuyasha asks. Some people around them kept staring since it was not normal for a person to have white hair that with past their waist. "Look at what they wear? And the houses are huge and fancy." Kagome said. "Whatever." Inuyasha said. "Lets ask them if they have seen Sesshoumaru." Sango suggested. "Sesshoumaru would have killed these people way before we got here." Inuyasha said.

"Oh right." Sango said. They continue walking until they see a big palace. "Oh... Let's go here!" Kagome shouts. "We have to find Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha says. "He could be in here." Kagome said pointing to the big castle. "Come on Kagome get real, Why would Sesshoumaru be in there?" Inuyasha asks. "Sit boy!" Kagome shouts. Inuyasha falls to the ground. "I am going in so I can rest." Miroku said walking to the palace. Sango follows him, then Shippo, then Kagome, and Inuyasha decides to just go to.

**In the palace**

Azula walks in to see Sesshoumaru standing over Ozai's dead body. "Why did you do it? I wanted to kill him myself!" Azula shouts with rage in her eyes. "I was bored of just sitting there with your useless friends." Sesshoumaru simpily says showing no emotion. "Why couldn't you go out and kill the avatar or something?!" Azula yells. Sesshoumaru punches her to the wall showing no emotion. "I will not have a worthless human yell at me for doing her a favor." he says. Azula gets up and throws flames at him. Ty lee and Mai come to see what the noise is. "Guys we shouldn't be fighting! Ozai is dead and that's all that matters!" Ty lee shouts with worry on her face. Who wouldn't be worried? Her friend was obviously about to lose or even worse, die!

"No it's not, he thinks just because he can kill Ozai, he has the right to boss me around!" Azula yells as her fire gets stronger. Of course none of them interferes between them. Not even a dumb person would walk between them thinking they could live. Azula begins to think _'If I battle with him I might lose my partnership with him and wont destroy the avatar._' Azula stops and starts dodging. He gets impaitent and turns into a giant white wolf. Ty lee and Mai look shocked and run. "You two get your asses back over here!" Azula yelled. "Azula call if you make it out alive!" Ty lee shouts. Azula turns to face the giant wolf and shoots out flames.


	4. Author's note

**I am going to re write this story since I dont think it's good. The characters are too OoC and the plot is messed up... I will hopefully have this story ready and it will have, hopefully a better plot and it will be more pleasing to read. The rewrite for this story will be called "When Worlds Collide." There of course will be more drama and action, Azula and Zuko won't work together, and everyone will meet at one point. **


End file.
